


Hanging Out

by 13943



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dialogue Heavy, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: Jason only wants to have a one night stand with the guy he met online, he didn't want to be in a situation like this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonfox281](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/gifts).



> this is my very late new years gift for my friend Vi!!! *kisses* you deserve everything great and i hope that you'll have a great years ahead of you, love you!
> 
> A/N: i really have no idea how dating apps work, so i just based my writing on how my friends describe their experience (mostly from grindr). if you spot any mistakes on how dating app works, then i apologize for it in advance
> 
> and also, this fic is inspired from lgbt web series under the same title :D

‘Jason Todd. 22 years old. Journalist—‘ no that can’t be right. He stops his fingers from typing. Trying to think of a better way to describe himself, he takes a huge sigh as he throws his phone on the couch. Guess it is harder to update a dating profile than it seems. Either way, it doesn’t matter if he has an ugly bio as long as he got a date, he’s totally fine with it.

And besides he’s not looking for any long romantic relationships. Just a quick one night stand will do.

Taking a shirt from his closet. He hears his phone letting out a specific buzz, it could only mean one thing… he’s got a match!

Immediately reaching out for his phone, not bothering to finish pulling down his shirt, he looks through the guy’s profile. “Dick Grayson huh?” he muses himself as he scrolls through his photos. He couldn’t help but smile. This guy’s hella gorgeous. Most of his pictures are taken with his clothes on but Jason could perfectly see how lean and tight his body is plus the clothes he’s wearing in most of his photos are tight, leaving no room for imagination.

And damn, not only does he have a gorgeous face and amazing body but the way he takes his photos is like the camera loves him that any weird angle or shot, his face will always be high lightened and featured. Jason’s usually not good at starting conversations but here goes nothing;

‘Hi’

‘Hey :)’

And with that, their newly found relationship begins to bloom.

* * *

Jason shouldn’t be doing this but then again it’s been a week since they’ve been talking so it’s alright to come by at his house, right? He feels nervous. Usually on first dates, he would meet his match on a bar and not on their place though this Dick guy easily gave his address to him freely saying that he can come by anytime with a winky emoji in the end. So that a clear indication of an invitation right?

“I’ll be coming to your place okay?” he texts, at least then he can give him a heads up if he’s doing anything busy.

He walks to his room, making sure that he’s on the right place. He looks back at the room number before knocking, “Room 321, this is his place.”

To his surprise, a red-headed guy opens the door. This is definitely not the same guy on the pictures. “How can I help you?” he asks.

“Umm… I’m here for Dick Grayson?” he hesitantly says. “I’m Jason Todd, I met him on a…” he stops talking as the guy stares at him for a few seconds. His green eyes intensely staring at him. “Ah!” he finally says after a few moments of silence. “You must be the special date Dick’s talking about. The name’s Roy Harper by the way.” He then offers him a hand shake, Jason reluctantly accepts.

Wait, what? Did Dick anticipated his visit? He tries to resist the guy’s invitation to come inside but the guy had a strong grip on his wrist as he pulls him inside. “Don’t worry, Dick will be back any minute. While at it, why don’t you help us with the preparation?”

Jason’s a little bit lost, cuz, first; a guy just pulled him inside his date’s house, second; there are other people inside, 2 women and 1 other man, third, they’re obviously preparing for something.

“Uhh…” he opens his mouth but immediately closes it.

“Roy! What are you doing? We need to hurry, Dick’s going back soon!” a woman with long luscious black hair approaches the guy who pulled him in.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m on it Donna.” Roy then reaches for a bag at the table. Everyone is doing something at everything that Jason’s stuck in the middle of it all, unmoving, silent and clueless.

After what felt like hours of doing nothing. Roy throws a roll of paper on him. “You unroll it if Dick enters the room.”

“Alright guys, he’s on his way.” Donna says as she puts down her phone. “Okay, now we hide.” She and the rest turns off all the lights and crouch down on the ground while Jason just hides behind the curtain and wait for—

Seconds later, a flick of the switch echoes and everyone stands up from their hiding place and shouts, “Happy Birthday!”

He looks around and everyone throws party poppers or clapping their hands and then he realized that it was the cue for him to pull down the paper Roy gave him. The paper says ‘Happy Birthday Dick!’

“Wow, you guys.” Dick says with a smile on his face. Jason would be lying if he didn’t find his smile amazing. Thought there’s a little problem, Dick is with another guy. A guy much taller and older than him.

“You like it? I know you do.” Roy and the rest then approach him. They’re all talking about how hard they put an effort on the surprise party yet, the guy Dick’s with points out at him, “Who’s he?”

“Oh, didn’t you say you have a special guy to bring tonight?”

“Yeah, it’s this guy. Lucas Trent.”

“Hey.” Then the older man shares his own pleasantries. “The name’s Lucas.”

“If he’s your date then who’s he?” everyone now has their eyes on Jason. Feeling the gush of embarrassment and humiliation, he coughs and says, “The name’s Jason Todd. You know the guy from—“

Dick’s eyes widen from realization, “Oh, I didn’t expect you to…”

“No it’s okay. I understand, I should have texted you sooner.” He brushes the back of his neck and pulls down the paper on the side of the chair. “I don’t want to ruin your party so if I can just leave now.”

“Don’t.” Dick and his friends stop him from leaving.

“What?” he looks perplexed. He doesn’t understand why these complete strangers would even want him to stay, especially on such an important event as his birthday.

“I mean, you’ve come this far. The least we could do is let you stay and enjoy the party.”

“But wouldn’t that make everyone awkward.”

“That’s not a problem. Come on, you can sit with us tonight.” Donna holds him though his bicep while Roy wraps his hand around his neck. Then the two pull him to the table and they start eating.

…

..

.

They eat, talk, have fun and joke around, it feels like a normal conversation with his other and Jason’s really surprised on how friendly and welcome everyone is. It almost makes him forget that he’s the stranger from this group.

“So Dick, tell us. Where did you and Lucas meet?” the other red-headed guy, Wally, asks in between chewing his food.

The two shared a look at each other like they’re debating who should answer the question. Ultimately, it is Dick who answers, “Well… we met at a gym a few days back.”

“A gym? You’ve told us, you’ve never been on one!”

“Well, I decided to go in one.” Dick quips with a little sass. Then they all laugh and the next thing Jason realize, the spotlight is on him. “So Jason, tell us, where do you work?” the tall red-headed girl, Kori, inquires.

“Umm, well I’m currently a freelance journalist.”

“Really? That must be nice. Have you written anything about the news?”

“Yeah, few times.”

“Wow! Being a writer sounds like an amazing job.”

“Yeah, it actually is.” he lies. Jason exactly knows how stressful and agonizing writing a news piece is especially near crunch time.

“At least you’re working for yourself. Our friend, Roy, here is still living off his dad’s wealth.” Wally joins in as he pokes fun of Roy.

Roy scowls at him as he retorts, “I told you, I’m not spending Ollie’s money on anything. He’s just giving me allowance until I can get a job, that’s all!”

“That’s pretty much the same dude.” Wally continues to tease him and Roy starts to tackle him but Wally manages to escape and they have a mini cat and mouse game in Dick’s dining room. The rest laugh as they watch the two running around like little children, Jason does too. He could feel someone nudging him softly at his stomach. Looking at who is responsible for the action, he’s surprise how close Donna is around his face.  She leans in closer and whispers, “I work at a magazine company as a photographer and we’re looking for writers. If you want, I can put up a good word for you.”

“Really? That would be great! Thanks.” He couldn’t help but smile, sure being a freelancer has its perks and all but if he’s given an opportunity to work for a company, then he won’t hesitate to accept the job in a heartbeat. After exchanging numbers with Donna, he notices Roy panting on the ground while Wally goes back to his chair with a smug look on his face.

“Well, it’s getting late. I should be leaving.” Lucas interjects as he wipes the napkin on his mouth. “I was nice talking to you Grayson.” He pats his shoulder before standing up.

“Yeah, same here Lucas.” Dick replies. “Should I walk you out?” Dick plans on standing up but Lucas stops him. “No, it’s fine. I know my way around this place. You should continue and enjoy your party without me.”

“O-okay then, good night then.” After seeing Lucas leave the door, Jason puts down his fork, his body ready to stand up as he says, “Maybe I should leave too.”  

“Don’t be like that!” Donna and Kori stops him. “You said you live nearby right?”

“Yeah, around fifth avenue, why?”  

“That’s great! It’s still too early to leave now, and we’re not even drunk yet!” Jason lifts a brow at that statement. “Are you guys still planning to drink?” he asks.

“Yeah, call it an after party. We know a guy who owns a bar near your area. You should totally join us!” Wally joins in the conversation and gives Jason a noogie on the head.

“Wally stop harassing Jason!” Dick chides, his soft laughter makes Jason’s cheeks flush. He still can’t believe that this is the guy he met online. “He’s just inviting you because he doesn’t have a car to hitch on.” Dick then touches his shoulder and Jason could have swear his melted by his touch alone.

“Call it whatever you want Dick but you’re still paying for all the drinks.”

“Wait, what?!”

…

..

.

They are on the bar called ‘Titans”. The place is not too fancy, it’s just your usual run of the mill bar with all the booth and bar seats installed though it looks surprisingly quite despite of its many patrons.

For some miracle everyone managed to finish their tall order of beer within seconds. Chugging and drinking it without any hesitation, Jason guesses they’re all stressed from their respectable jobs. He is the only one who didn’t manage to finish his glass in one go. He may love drinking beer but he likes to take his time in drinking it. Standing up, he takes the pitcher and announces, “I’ll get the next round.”

With that everyone let out an incoherent sound when he turns around and leave their booth. He guesses it was a sound of cheering? He’s not sure.

“Another please.” He says, to his surprise, Dick stands next to him.

“Hey.” He greets.

“Hey.” Jason retorts back.

The bartender gives him the beer, he takes out his wallet but Dick stops him. “I’m paying remember.” he then gives money to the bartender. Since they’re finally alone, he couldn’t help but ask, “So, it’s your birthday today huh?”

“Yeah, sorry for not telling you sooner.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just, I never expect you to bring someone else, you know.”

“I didn’t mean to lead you on Jason. To be honest, I wasn’t even sure if you’re serious when we’re chatting.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know, maybe because the way you talk? You seemed like the kind of guy who would only flirt their way just so they could get around my pants.”

“isn’t that like the point of the whole date app? To cut all sappy moments of the date and just go straight to the fucking?”

“Wow, so you’re only looking for a one night stand then?”

“You can say that.”

“Well, I for one, am the guy that would like to take things slow and besides I don’t find the appeal of the use of a dating app. I’m more of a traditional type of guy. You know, just talk to someone in a café or bar, fall in love and date.”

There are so many things he wants to question on that statement but the only thing that his mouth could manage to ask is, “If you don’t like dating app then why did you use it?”

Dick chuckles, his shaggy hair starts to cover his face. Jason wants to brush it off and tuck it behind his ear but that may seem to be a little awkward given their current situation. So instead, he just stares at him until Dick looks at him. His bright blue eyes sparkle like a diamond. “Can I tell you something without you making fun of me?”

“I could try.” If they’re being honest here. Then he’ll be honest.

“You tease.” Dick lightly punches him on the shoulder before continuing “I was only in Grindr just to look for someone to play board games with.”

Well, this caught him off guard. He is expecting for something a little dirtier. “Board games? Like exact board games like chutes and ladders, monopoly and such? It’s not a fancy way to say foreplay, right?”

“No it’s not. I’m really serious. I was lonely and I wanted to play with someone, it’s silly right?”  

“I don’t its silly unless you want it too. So why board games anyway?”

“Well back when I was a performer. Every after show, the other casts would play board games with me despite being exhausted. I was the youngest among them yet, they still want to play with me and I really treasure their effort. It’s something I cherish even when I moved out and tried on different things.”

“Despite of having friends you’re still lonely huh?

“Yeah, you can say that.” Long fingers travel through his hair, his fringe are slight brush, Jason just remains standing, his eyes continues to focus on Dick as the other guy continues to look back at him. “You’re a good man Jason.”

“I know I am.” He lets out a smirk, then gives the pitcher of beer to Dick. “Listen, I really enjoy talking to you but I need to wake up early for a meeting tomorrow. Would it be okay if I leave now?”

Hearing the loud shout from their booth, “Hey! Quit flirting and give us our beer!” both Dick and Jason look back at them. Yep, they’re clearly drunk already, “Yeah, I think it’s the perfect time.” Dick says with a smile.

“Talk to you later?”

“Talk to you later.”

After exchanging their goodbyes, Jason leaves the bar with an unsatisfied look on his face.

* * *

Dick just got out from the shower. It’s been a few hours after the after party and he still hasn’t check his phone. Letting the towel hang around his shoulders, he sees a text message from Jason. “Done partying already?” Dick couldn’t help but let out a small smile. He wants to reply to him but someone knocks on the door.

Opening the door, Dick’s smile lengthens upon seeing who it is. “Jason…” he breathes out.

“Since you’re still awake, why don’t we play scrabbles?” Jason lets out a box with the word scrabbles inscribe in the middle. The two share a silent laughter before proceeding inside his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a silly conclusion from chap 1

_“You lost again Jason.” Dick announced with glee as he placed the small lettered boxes on the board._

_“Jesus, how the hell are you so good at this?” Jason grumbled while ruffling his hair._

_“I told you, I grew up playing these kind of games. It’s kind of my forte.” He retorted, his eyes were waiting in anticipation. “Well, lover boy, are you gonna strip or not?”_

_“I don’t have anything else to strip! I only have my boxers left Dick, what do you want me to do?” Jason threw his hand up. He was indeed naked from top to bottom saved for his boxers. Why the hell did he agreed to play strip scrabbles to begin with?_

_Dick lets out a mischievous smile while his body leaning towards Jason, his fingers managed to hold on the waistband of Jason’s boxers, “Well, you can—“_

“No, no, no. there’s no way that happened last night.” Donna full outs rejects while slamming her hands on the table.

“Think about it Donna.” Roy points his teaspoon after stirring it in his coffee. “why else would have Jason come at the middle of the night? There’s no way they just played the board game without playing with each other.”

“You fully know well how much Dick hates one night stands.” Donna takes a deep sigh. Her eyes already set on the piece of beagle in front of her.

“Then what else do you think this message means?” Roy lets out his phone, shows her he and Dick’s private conversation about last night.

**_‘Jason and I are going to bed now. Night, Roy.”_ **

Donna reads it thrice just to be sure. Taking out a bite from her beagle, she concludes “Well, that could mean that,”

_“Man, that game was fun.” Jason yawned after the sentence and noticed the time on his phone. “It’s pretty late, I should probably leave.”_

_“If you’re that tired, you can sleep here.” Dick suggested, casually._

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah, if you don’t mind taking the couch that is.”_

_“Sure, I don’t mind. Thanks Dick.”_

“and that’s it, Jason slept on the couch while Dick slept on his bed.” Donna finishes her story with a satisfied look on her face.

“Come on Donna, you can’t be that innocent to let them end like that. Maybe they—“

_They were cleaning up after the game and when Dick saw Jason yawning, he approached him and suggested, “You can sleep at my bed. I mean, it’s getting pretty late to drive alone plus my bed’s big enough for the both of us.” He’d act like it’s not a big deal to him but deep down, he’s really hoping Jason would agree after all, a guy like Jason is a total keeper._

_Jason hesitated a little but ultimately agreed, “That would be great.” With a smile, the two head towards Dick’s bedroom._

_“You can take the right side while I’ll take the left.” he instructed before entering in the closet. “If you want, I think I have some clothes that could fit you—” But when he looked back at Jason, Jason’s already on the bed, his body sinking deeper and deeper in the mattress as each second pass by. Letting out a small laugh, he pulls the comforter on Jason’s tired body and joined him in the bed._

“Roy, come on. Dick just met this guy.” Donna couldn’t help but feel a little disturbed by what Roy had said.

“Yeah that’s the thing. He just met the guy yet they seem to have that thing going on to them. You know, like you and Kyle.”

“Well, I don’t know about that, it’s just Jason’s a bit younger than us. I just can’t help but feel protective of him.”

“Come on Donna, a hot guy like Jason. If Dick’s not going to date him, then I will.” Roy jokes which earns him a deathly glare from her.

“Just fucking try Roy Harper and I promise you. I will shove this big ass smartphone up to your ass and pull it out from your throat.” She takes out her cellphone, just to make her point clear.

“Wow, that’s a bit extreme don’t you think?”

“No, Jason’s going to be my baby and if you so try to hurt him. I’ll make you regret it. Put on your best behavior, we’ll be meeting him soon.”

“Wait, Jason’s coming here?! How does my hair look?” Roy panics a little and combs his hair to look more presentable.

“Quit it!” Donna smack him on the shoulder. If she could just pour her coffee on him, that would be great, though she’ll just save it for later, just in case. “He’s going to come here because I’ll teach him how to honey up with our HR manager during his job interview. So behave Roy.”

“Fine, fine.” Roy grumbles and finishes his coffee.

The two continue on talking. Minutes later, Jason arrives,

“Hey Jason over here!” Donna waves her hand. He spots them within a heartbeat and approaches them. “Hi.” He greets them before sitting beside Donna.

“Here’s a coffee for you. I hope you like yours black.” Donna hands him his cup.

“Yeah it’s fine. Thanks.” Jason replies and takes a sip of the coffee. The two stare at him intensely.

“So what happened between you and Dick last night?” Roy couldn’t help but feel curious. Instead of choking from the sudden question, Jason casually removes the cup from his mouth. He lets out a small smile. “Well, we played and fell asleep that’s all.”

“What do you mean played?” he pushes the question further, he could feel Donna staring daggers at him. But screw her! He needs to know.

“Umm… you know board games.” He answers with a sing-song tone. His smile not fading. Something’s definitely up, Roy wants to know more but Donna’s getting dangerously close to him. Shutting his mouth, he only lets out an amused hum and ambush Dick later for the details.

**Author's Note:**

> your thoughts and kudos for this story is greatly appreciated and welcome! :)


End file.
